Porque padre es quien cría
by JRP-Astrid
Summary: Si había algo para los que Severus Snape no estaba preparado era para hacerse cargo de un niño, mucho menos del niño-que-vivió, aun así lo defenderá a capa y espada de quien sea... ¿Quién dijo que ser padre era sencillo?... lo bueno… ya no estará solo…
1. Chapter 1: almas en pena

**Porque padre es quien cría**

**Resumen: **Si había algo para los que Severus Snape no estaba preparado era para hacerse cargo de un niño, mucho menos del niño-que-vivió, aun así lo defenderá a capa y espada de quien sea... ¿Quién dijo que ser padre era sencillo?... lo bueno… ya no estará solo…

**Notas de autora: **Gente bonita, acá les traigo otro desafío más al cual me eh inscripto, esta vez a manos de Sulix, debo admitir que el desafío me encantó, solo espero que mi historia sea de su agrado y que cumpla con lo que la autora del desafío busca. No sé bien cuando actualizaré pero trataré de no demorarme más de lo estipulado.

Me gustaría mucho que me comenten que les parece la historia, lo que les agrada, lo que no les agrada.

En fin, como siempre digo, nos estamos leyendo!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter; Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Drama, angustia

**Clasificación**: T

**Desafío: **"Reto por Sulix" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **No

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Capítulo 1: almas en pena…

En un barrio de clase media en Londres, mejor conocido como Little Whinging, la noche había caído, silenciosa y estrellada, las luces de los postes titilaban de tanto en tanto y las calles desiertas le daban un tétrico toque al lugar.

En una de esas casas, la n°4, que aparentaba ser una más del montón, algo parecía suceder, un fuerte llanto comenzó a escucharse, una a una las luces de la casa se fueron encendiendo, alertando a una de las vecinas que observaba curiosa lo que sucedía.

Un desnutrido y escuálido niño de unos 5 años se retorcía en su improvisada cama dentro de la funesta e insana alacena bajo las escaleras, su pequeña carita estaba parcialmente cubierta en sangre proveniente de una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente.

El dolor era tan grande que, a pesar de la poca fuerza que su diminuto cuerpo tenía, aún gemía lastimosamente, con su huesuda manita apretaba su frente intentando mitigar su dolor, sabía que no debía hacer ruido a esas horas porque recibiría una paliza pero no podía evitarlo, era tan solo un pequeñuelo.

Unos fuertes pasos que hacían temblar las escaleras, por encima de donde el infante se encontraba, comenzaron a sentirse hasta nuevamente detenerse. Un fuerte golpe en su puerta le hizo callar momentáneamente mientras las lágrimas caían por su sucio rostro.

-¡Harry cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no molestes en la noche, pequeño fenómeno ingrato!- el fuerte grito de su gordo tío le hizo morderse los labios con fuerza, no quería recibir otra golpiza, demasiado dolor tenía ya.

Nuevamente el ruido de las escaleras se hizo presente, luego el silencio volvió a reinar, su cicatriz ardía y sangraba, él solo podía llorar quedito esperando que el dolor pasase como normalmente hacía.

El pequeño cerró sus ojos con fuerza, le dolía y mucho pero no había nadie ahí para él, nadie que lo consolara, que lo abrazara como muchas veces había visto a su poca agraciada tía Petunia hacer con su regordete primo… simplemente estaba solo.

Para su desgracia, lentamente su cuerpo fue cediendo, la pérdida de sangre sumada a la malnutrición comenzaron a hacer lo suyo y Harry sin darse cuenta se sumió en un extraño sopor, el dolor parecía lejano y a la vez palpable, no sabía bien que sucedía, estaba totalmente aterrado.

Un extraño brillo lo cubrió por completo, una sensación cálida lo embargó, sintió un aroma familiar, tan cálido que a pesar del dolor le instó a sonreír.

-_M__i pequeño… __M__i bebé… Todo estará mejor cuando despiertes_- una dulce voz le habló con tanto cariño que él solo atinó a elevar su manita tratando de tocar a aquella persona pero allí no había nadie solo él y aquella extraña sensación de tranquilidad, ya sin fuerza terminó por desmayarse.

La luz que lo envolvía se intensificó cubriendo toda la casa para luego desaparecer junto con Harry.

-Maldito mocoso ahora te enseñaré a no desobedecerme- La fuerte vos de Vernon cubrió el lugar, y sin recato alguno abrió la puerta de la alacena encontrando nada más que una mancha de sangre sobre la sucia manta que su sobrino usaba.

Asustado corrió a despertar a Petunia contándole lo sucedido.

-Mejor para nosotros Vernon, ese fenómeno ya no nos molestará más- le contestó entre dormida sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

La chismosa vecina, rodeada de gatos, luego de un rato de observar, se limitó a volver a su habitación, como nadie entró ni salió, supuso que lo ocurrido podía esperar a la mañana.

En otro lugar lejos de allí, en una vieja casa, una oscura figura camina lentamente alumbrado solo por el _lumus_ de su varita, uno a uno comienza a bajar los rechinantes escalones en dirección a la que sería la sala de estar, una vez allí dirigió su varita hacia el techo encendiendo varias lámparas colgantes de aspecto antiguo, el lugar ahora iluminado se mostraba ordenado pero con una fachada poco confortable, las paredes del recinto estaban cubiertas de arriba abajo con una cuantiosa cantidad de libros de todo tipo, lo cual, en conjunto, generaba una sensación de claustrofobia.

Cerca de la ventana había un pequeño bar con varias botellas de whisky de fuego, licores y otras bebidas.

Justo en el medio se ubicaba un viejo sofá negro y frente a él una austera mesa ratona en la cual había un par de libros y un vaso vacío.

Como todas las noches desde poco más de cinco años, para Severus Snape, conciliar el sueño resultaba bastante difícil, cada vez que sus negros y poco vívidos ojos se cerraban, imágenes de torturas, sangre y muertes se paseaban impunes por su consciente, siempre seguido por aquella horrible sensación de sofoco, que lo hacía agitarse y enredarse entre las sábanas, de vez en cuando soltaba algún quejido producto del patente recuerdo del dolor que su aún joven cuerpo había recibido, su ceño se fruncía levemente mientras su inconsciente traía a colación aquel horrible hedor a transpiración, sangre y muerte, finalmente, la macabra risa de aquel a quien le había entregado su libertad retumbada produciéndole un fuerte escalofrío que terminaba por despertarlo, debido a estas recurrentes pesadillas era que prefería pasar incontables horas leyendo libros, bebiendo, o ambas hasta que el cansancio lo instara a dormir por, al menos, un par de horas.

Con la lentitud de alguien que nada desea hacer, se sirvió un vaso de whisky, su semblante algo arrugado sumado a su palidez le hacían parecer mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, no que le importara su aspecto, desde pequeño se sabía poco agraciado.

-Sería tan sencillo tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños…- suspiró resignado, aquella milagrosa poción era, para su desgracia, demasiado adictiva como para tomarla todas las noches, masajeó fuertemente el puente de su nariz, hábito que había adquirido desde chico y que aún conservaba cuando se sentía frustrado.

Frente a la ventana de la sala observó absorto el nublado cielo nocturno, las estrellas no podían divisarse pero la Luna era otra historia, clavó sus ojos en ella, que brillante y redonda resurgía tras una gris nube, llevó el vaso de whisky hasta sus finos labios y antes de siquiera poder humedecerlos con la bebida, una extraña fluctuación mágica le hizo arrojar el vaso al suelo y tomar su varita la cual se hallaba sobre el barcito.

-No puede ser… Lily- su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer esa energía, no había duda que aquella presencia suave, gentil y poderosa le pertenecían a la que había sido su primer, y hasta el momento, único amor.

-Imposible…- se susurró seriamente convenciéndose de que aquello debía ser algún tipo de trampa.

En ese momento, toda la sala se iluminó obligándolo a cerrar los ojos ante aquel destello. Segundos después toda la sala estaba como antes apenas alumbrada, sin embargo un pequeño bulto yacía en el oscuro sofá y la presencia había desaparecido.

Barita en mano y con la mayor precaución posible se acercó hasta el bulto, la manta envolvente era gris y se notaba sucia, incluso identificó unas manchas de sangre, algunas parecían frescas y otras no tanto.

Movido por su intriga se acercó hasta ubicarse justo a su lado, observó como este subía y bajaba pausadamente, totalmente descolocado por el sentimiento que le generó la presencia de su amada Lily, hizo algo fuera, completamente fuera de su habitual comportamiento, levantar sin recaudo alguno la manta. Atónito ante lo frente a sus ojos se hallaba no pudo más que quedarse tieso cual roca.

Allí frente a él se hallaba aquel pequeño niño tan afamado por el mundo mágico, el niño-que-vivó, el hijo de Lily. Asombrado se acercó hacia él y con su fría mano repasó la cicatriz cubierta con sangre seca, ante su tacto el pequeño que aún dormía emitió un pequeño gemido.

Dejando de lado su asombro se dedicó a observar atentamente a aquel niño, sorprendiéndose del deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

-¿Qué demonios le pasó a este niño?- se preguntó al ver las lastimaduras que presentaba, y la delgadez en su pequeño cuerpo.

Le sorprendía y dolía al mismo tiempo el verlo, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era el maltrato, con cuidado retiró lo que parecía ser una remera vieja, y lo que observó lo llenó de furia, el pequeño tenía moretones, cicatrices y quemaduras por todos lados, no parecía tener el tamaño adecuado para un pequeño de 5 años.

-Maldita sea, se supone que el viejo come caramelos velaría por su seguridad- más que furioso se levantó dejando al pequeño en el sofá regresando a los pocos minutos con varias pociones y ungüentos.

Aún no entendía bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero no iba a dejar a un pequeño en esas condiciones, mucho menos al hijo de Lily, demasiado pesaba en su conciencia la muerte de ella como para encime agregarle la del niño.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba limpió y curó cada una de las heridas del niño, la más complicada fue la cicatriz, al parecer algo había en ella pero no estaba seguro. Con mucho cuidado lo cargó y lo llevó a su cuarto acostándolo en su cama. El pequeño parecía respirar más tranquilamente, pero le preocupaba la extrema delgadez que tenía, así que con cuidado lo movió para despertarlo.

El pequeño apenas y pudo abrir sus ojos, se le notaba todavía dormido pero al menos así fue capaz de hacerle beber una pequeña cantidad de poción reconstituyente previamente diluida para que no le hiciera daño.

Sabía tan fea que Harry no pudo más que toser aun así, tan débil estaba que no opuso mayor resistencia, inmediatamente después se quedó dormido, tranquilo y cómodo por primera vez en su corta vida.

Severus lo observó un rato antes de sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama, había quedado prendado de aquellos verdes ojos que lucían tristes y apagados.

Sin ser consciente se fue quedando dormido en la incómoda silla, todo lo sucedido había sido demasiado para su cansado cuerpo, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente descansar para luego poder pensar en todo lo demás, que sabía era mucho comenzando con la razón de la aparición del pequeño en su casa.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos y caricias

**Resumen: **Si había algo para los que Severus Snape no estaba preparado era para hacerse cargo de un niño, mucho menos del niño-que-vivió, aun así lo defenderá a capa y espada de quien sea... ¿Quién dijo que ser padre era sencillo?... lo bueno… ya no estará solo…

**Notas de autora: **Bueno tarde pero seguro les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Antes que nada quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración. El primer capitulo lo edite hace unos días con el fin de poder acomodarme mejor a la trama, el único cambio que le hice fue la edad de Harry que la cambié d años, la razón es simple, no me sentía capaz de desarrollar los pensamientos de un infante de esa edad. Por lo demás solo corregí errores de ortografía.

Mis sinceras disculpas a todos los lectores en particular a Sulix por la demora pero estoy en la recta final de mi carrera y el tiempo parece reducirse a nada, aunado a la falta de inspiración que espero y no siga durando.

Espero que les guste.

En fin, como siempre digo, nos estamos leyendo!

**Categoría****: **Harry Potter

**Personajes****: **Harry Potter; Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Drama, angustia

**Clasificación**: T

**Desafío: **"Reto por Sulix" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"

**Capitulo: **2

**Completa: **No

**Disclaimers****: **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y caricias

Sus verdes ojos observaban todo a su alrededor, aún no sabia donde se hallaba pero la calidez que sentía lo tranquilizaba. Su mirada se fijó con suma curiosidad en los extraños colores que el cielo mostraba a través de un gran ventanal que había al costado de la habitación, era la primera vez que veía salir el sol, y se sentía extraño el observar un cielo que no fuese azul, sin embargo le gustaban esos colores brillantes, llenos de vida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, aquel lugar, aquellos colores y sobre todo aquella mano a la que estaba fuertemente aferrada le hacían sentirse feliz.

Un leve quejido del adulto a su lado captó su atención, observó lleno de curiosidad las facciones del adulto ahora que la luz era suficiente para ello. El cabello era algo largo, muy lacio y negro, a diferencia del suyo que iba en puntas para todos lados. El contorno del rostro le mostraba una nariz ganchuda pero que le parecía perfecta para el resto del rostro. Sentía curiosidad por escuchar la voz de aquella persona que cada tanto gruñía en sueños, observó sus manos eran mucho más grandes que las suyas de hecho con su manita solo podía aferrarse a dos dedos de él, los cuales eran largos y huesudos.

Con su manita libre recorrió por tercera vez su cuerpecito deteniéndose en cada venda que tenía incluyendo la de su frente, silenciosamente comenzó a llorar, nunca nadie lo había curado, aferró aún más los dedos de aquel señor a su lado y mientras pequeñas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas una sonrisa adornó su pequeño rostro.

-"_mi papi, al final si tengo un papi"_- pensaba contento, desde hacía un tiempo que su cabecita loca había maquinado que si un adulto atendía a un niño era solo porque eran sus padres.

Recordaba las veces que sus tíos habían curado, atendido y mimado a su primo por un simple rasguño, cada que lo mandaban a limpiar el patio veía como las personas que pasaban con niños los llevaban de la mano, les compraban cosas e incluso una vez una niña se había caído frente a la casa y su mami o solo le había puesto una bandita en la rodilla sino que también la había llenado de besitos haciendo que la niña dejara de llorar y sonriera feliz ante las atenciones. Él envidiada a esos niños, pero ahora al parecer su papi lo había encontrado y él se portaría muy bien para que no volviera a irse, no hablaría a menos que le dijeran, no tocaría nada ni se movería a menos que lo llamen, comería solo cuando le dieran alimento y haría todo los quehaceres que le dieran para que su papi lo quiera y lo cuide. Sonrió secó sus lagrimas con su manita libre, contento con sus ideas.

Minutos después Severus despierta gruñendo ante la dolorosa contractura es toda su espalda producto de la posición en la que permaneció toda la noche.

Sus ojos oscuros y algo cerrados por la somnolencia se encuentran con los verdes brillantes del pequeño, aquellos expresivos ojos parecían observarlo con adoración, esperanza y algo de miedo. Al intentar levantarse siente como dos de sus dedos son fuertemente sujetos por aquella pequeña y delgada manita, suavemente se deshizo del contacto siendo observado detenidamente por el infante.

Él nunca fue una persona habladora y menos por las mañanas así que simplemente se dirigió al baño del cuarto dejando al pequeño solo en la pieza.

Mientras lavaba su rostro con abundante agua su cabeza comenzó a recordar lo acontecido una y otra vez, suspiró pesadamente mirando el espejo encima del lavamanos sin realmente observarse en él simplemente pensando.

-"¿Qué demonios debo hacer ahora?"- Sabía que hablar con Albus no era lo correcto, al menos no hasta saber por qué el niño estaba en esas penosas condiciones.

Al salir del baño notó al niño mirándolo serio y temblando levemente, sus piernas bajo las sábanas se movían apretándose fuertemente.

-¿Se… señor, puedo hacer… hacer pipí?- preguntó avergonzado y despacito aguantándose las enormes ganas que tenía de ir al baño.

Severus abrió sus ojos de par en par y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió a la cama lo alzó y lo llevó hasta el baño donde lo bajó y le cerró la puerta. Lo único que faltaba que el niño se hiciera en su cama, no gracias, aunque ahora tenía una duda, ¿Sabia el niño usar un baño? No es como si él tuviese conocimientos sobre la crianza de un infante, él solo se cuidaba a él mismo, para su suerte justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para verificar que todo estuviera bien sintió el ruido del agua correr y luego el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-emm… yo- el pequeño se sentía avergonzado y mostraba algo de miedo como si quisiera pedir algo pero no se atreviera –no… no…-

-¿No que niño, no tartamudees?- alzó la vos sin recato alguno después de todo él no era una persona paciente y si había algo que le molestaba eran las personas que no podían terminar una frase coherente sin trabarse, aun si se trataba de niños.

Harry tembló ante el tono fuerte y la reprimenda y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, recién había empezado el día y ya se había portado mal haciendo enojar a su papi, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Severus observó al pequeño llorar en silencio y no pudo más que sentirse mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él no estaba preparado para este tipo de cosas, entonces un flash pasó por su cabeza, recordó cuando su padre le gritaba y lo encerraba solo en su cuarto, recordó como su madre solía escabullirse dentro cuando su padre dormía y con amor le acariciaba el pelo y las mejillas secando sus lágrimas hasta que se tranquilizaba.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta se encontraba en cuclillas frente a Harry secando suavemente las lagrimas del pequeño quien ante el contacto primero se encogió esperando la paliza que nunca llegó. El pequeño observó al mayor con asombro y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte pero esta vez lloraba de felicidad, su papi le hacía mimitos y él nunca antes había recibido mimitos.

Severus se asustó ante el llanto ahora sonoro del pequeño, no sabía que hacer, intentó acariciarlo pero en lugar de calmarlo consiguió el efecto contrario, cuando retiró su mano el pequeño se le arrojó a los brazos llorando aun más fuerte mojando su túnica y aferrando sus manitas fuertemente como si temiera que lo apartasen.

Al joven pocionista le tomó unos minutos caer en la situación y odió aun más a viejo director, ese niño ya no lloraba por el susto de sus palabras sino por la caricias que nunca había recibido, él al menos había tenido a su madre para consolarlo pero este pequeño, parecía no haber tenido a absolutamente nadie que lo quisiera, era una sensación acongojante.

Sus brazos rodearon al pequeño y allí se quedaron hasta que Harry se durmió, aun hipando en sus brazos Severus lo cargó y lo llevó nuevamente a la cama donde cambió nuevamente todas sus vendas curando las heridas que aun requerían más tiempo y lo arropó, acarició su sonrojadita mejilla y salió del cuarto.

Se dirigió hacia el barcito de la sala de estar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky que no demoró en tomar a fondo, la situación lo superaba y por creces, se sirvió otra vez en el vaso pero esta vez solo sorbió un trago, lentamente se dirigió al sillón y se sentó observando el fuego de la chimenea. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas o se volvería loco. Como si Merlín le hubiese oído sus quejas mentales una lechuza comenzó a picotear el vidrio de la ventana. Al permitirle el ingreso el ave depositó sobre la mesita un sobre con el sello de Gringgots para luego retirarse tan rápido como había llegado.

El dorso de la carta tenía su nombre escrito, rápidamente la tomó en sus, ahora, temblorosas manos, él reconocería esa letra en cualquier lugar, redonda y prolija, era la letra de Lily…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3: Aceptando responsabilidades

**Resumen: **Si había algo para los que Severus Snape no estaba preparado era para hacerse cargo de un niño, mucho menos del niño-que-vivió, aun así lo defenderá a capa y espada de quien sea... ¿Quién dijo que ser padre era sencillo?... lo bueno… ya no estará solo…

**Notas de autora: **Finalmente he podido encontrar lo que llamo el punto triple de la escritura, tiempo-inspiración-internet… Lamento mucho el tiempo que tardo en escribir pero aunque me gustaría poder priorizar mis escritos lamentablemente el universo requiere que priorice otras cosas, como mis estudios por ejemplo… sé que no es excusa pero bueno es la realidad que me toca, aun así no deseo dejar de escribir, y no voy a hacerlo solo les pido paciencia y sepan disculpar las molestias.

En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo y; como siempre digo:

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter; Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Drama, angustia

**Clasificación**: T

**Desafío: **"Reto por Sulix" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"

**Capitulo: **3

**Completa: **No

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Capítulo 3: Aceptando responsabilidades

El constante sonido de la pava hirviendo sobre la hornalla de la cocina era el único sonido que se esparcía por la casa, sobre la mesa ratona se puede ver un par de hojas arrugadas dejadas al azar, a su lado, demasiado cerca del borde, se encuentra el vaso carente de whisky con un par de hielos a medio derretir.

Justo delante del ventanal se puede ver la derrotada figura de Severus, su pálida mano apoyada sobre el vidrio, sus dedos ejerciendo presión contra la ventana como queriendo atravesarla. Su rostro, normalmente serio, se mostraba ahora lleno de emociones desbordantes y negativas, r odio, confusión y culpabilidad.

En su otra mano sostiene un papel del ministerio, un papel que se niega aún a leer, sabedor del contenido de la misma, incrédulo de encontrarse frente a tal bizarra situación.

Sus ojos oscuros como la noche brillaban en frustración, recorrían la sala de un lado a otro sin poder focalizarse en nada en particular hasta que se cruzaron nuevamente con las arrugadas hojas sobre la mesita.

Ese fue el instante en que pareció volver en sí, captando al fin aquel molesto pitido de la pava que no recordaba haber puesto a hervir, con un movimiento brusco se volteó y en un par de zancadas estuvo en su cocina apagando el fuego de la hornalla. Sin prepararse nada regresó al living, aun con el papel en su otra mano.

Se dejó caer cual bolsa de papa sobre el sillón, dejó el papel sobre la mesa y tomó en sus manos nuevamente las arrugadas hojas que conformaban las últimas palabras que leería de su amada, con un pase de varita las dejó de nuevo lisas, y comenzó por segunda vez a leerla, podía incluso sentir a la misma Lily recitarla a su lado, con aquella suave voz que recordaba de las contadas veces que estudiaron juntos alguna materia.

_Severus:_

_No sé cuantas veces he comenzado a escribir esta carta, cuantas hojas he tirado a un costado de mi escritorio, aún ahora, no sé bien como expresar en palabras todo lo que corroe mi alma. Tengo miedo Severus, miedo del horror que rodea a mi familia y más que nada temo por mi bebé, mi pequeño Harry._

_Su vida está marcada ¡Lo soñé! Aún lo sueño, a dos días de su nacimiento, sueño su soledad, su sufrimiento, mi pobre pequeño…_

_Cuánta razón tenías, a veces las personas son solo ilusiones, meras idealizaciones de aquello que deseamos que sean. Yo misma soy alguien que no se conoce a sí misma porque nunca tuve el valor de aceptarme, tal cual era. Si no hubiese estado tan ciega… supongo que a esta altura ya no tiene importancia._

_Te pediría perdón, te diría que me arrepiento de haber elegido a James, pero solo te estaría mintiendo, sin embargo no puedo evitar extrañarte, eras mi amigo, mi mejor amigo…_

_Nuevamente me estoy yendo de contexto, ya no vale la pena seguir vagando en recuerdos de sentimientos perdidos, sobre todo cuando lo que realmente importa son las verdades que necesito que sepas._

_1º- Si estás leyendo esta carta, dos sucesos importantes han ocurrido, tal vez no al mismo tiempo: el primero, que tanto James como yo ya no estamos en este mundo y; lo segundo que mi bebé fue dejado en manos de mi hermana y su familia, gente sin nada más que maltratos para ofrecer a aquellos que son distintos a ellos, aunque formen parte de su propia familia._

_2º- Nunca dejé de estar en contacto con Lucius, tal vez te sorprenda, pero su máscara fue, y estoy segura que aun es, la más perfecta de todas; él fue quien me ayudó con el hechizo de protección y resguardo que llevó a Harry a tu lado, el único en quien en estos momentos confío. Él siempre ha estado a tu lado, cuidando tu espalda, sin importarle que te dieras cuenta o no, desde el momento en que recibiste tu marca, esa maldita marca… Confía en el Severus, no te arrepentirás._

_3º- ¡NO CONFÍES EN DUMBLEDORE! No hay en el mundo una persona más ruin, arrogante y deseosa de poder como él, aléjate de sus mentiras y despréndete de los hilos que va atando lentamente sobre ti…_

_Confío en ti Severus, a pesar de todo… Confío en la persona que sé que eres, aquella amable y valiente, que aun en tu sarcasmo, en tu soledad sé que añoras algo mejor, por eso no te cierres en lo malo, no permitas que la oscuridad consuma tu corazón, Severus, pelea por tu felicidad, por tu futuro, lo único que te pido con toda mi alma es que le des cabida a mi bebé en tu vida, en tu corazón, bríndale aquello que a ti se te negó, sé para él un padre amoroso y recto no permitas que su procedencia haga de él objeto de odio, de tú odio._

_Te lo imploro Severus, dale una vida feliz y te aseguro que con él cariño no te faltará. Te adjunto el papel de adopción que con solo tu firma bastará para que mi pequeño se convierta en un orgulloso Snape Prince, sí, orgulloso porque no dudaré ni por un instante de lo feliz que ambos serán si aceptas esta responsabilidad._

_Ya no tengo más palabras que dedicarte tan solo un recordatorio más, amigo mío, no te cierres al amor, a pesar de las circunstancias, del peligro que los rodee si encuentras alguien a quien amar no dejes ir la oportunidad._

_Cuídate y cuida a Harry, aunque sea a la distancia._

_Con mis mejores deseos y amor;_

_Lily._

-Maldita sea Lily, pides demasiado- susurró para sí observando la escalera que daba hacia donde dormía el pequeño.

[…]_Confío en ti Severus _[…]

Para cuando aquella frase terminó de recorrer su cerebro, la pluma que de algún lado apareció cayó ruidosamente en la mesita.

Observó asustado el papel de adopción, su nombre pulcramente escrito sobre la línea punteada ¿Qué había hecho? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar se abrasó así mismo intentado mitigar la confusión que lo apresaba.

[…]_Te lo imploro Severus, dale una vida feliz y te aseguro que con él cariño no te faltará_ […]

[…] _Confío en ti Severus_ […]

[…]_ pelea por tu felicidad_ […]

[…] _Confío en ti Severus_ […]

Y así, sin darse cuenta dejó de temblar…

-¡Tifa!- gruñó masajeándose la sien tratando de mitigar la creciente migraña.

-¿El amo llamó a Tifa? ¿Qué puede hacer Tifa por el amo?- una joven elfina de grandes ojos, nariz larga y puntudas orejas se inclinó en un exagerado ángulo luego de haber aparecido con un sonoro plop frente a Severus.

Por un instante el momento el pocionista fijó su vista en la pequeña criatura que lo observaba expectante moviendo sus orejas en un gesto particularmente canino.

Luego, por milésima vez, volvió a fijar sus ojos en la carta que aún sostenía en su mano y de allí observó el papel de adopción ya firmado con su puño y letra.

-Tifa se pregunta si el amo se encuentra indispuesto ¿Puede Tifa serle de utilidad?- la voz algo chillona y preocupada de su elfina le sacó de su ensoñación.

-Escucha bien Tifa, quiero que vayas al callejón Diagon y compres todo lo necesario para el cuidado de un niño de 5 años- la elfina pestañó incrédula al pedido de su amo.

-A partir de hoy el niño que duerme en la habitación de invitados es mi hijo, Harry Severus Snape Prince- con voz serena y firme pronunció por primera vez el nombre de su, ahora, hijo, terminando de aceptar su propia elección a medida que el nombre de Harry aparecía mágicamente en el papel de adopción, trazando con ello un nuevo e incierto futuro para ambos…

Continuará…


End file.
